Minds of New York
by Mrs. Smolderhalder
Summary: When Henry Jareau meets Lucy Messer, will sparks fly? Will Lucy believe it when one of the popular boys is falling for her? Crossover between CSI: New York and Criminal Minds p.s. Will isn't with JJ. JJ's with Rossi. JJ/Rossi Danny/Lindsay Lucy/Henry
1. Chapter 1

Minds of New York

By: DannyMessersGirl324iLOVEhim

---

a.n.- ok this is a crossover between criminal minds and csi ny, hence the title, minds of new York. Anyways, it has to do with JJ's son, Henry, and Lucy from csi ny. JJ and Will aren't together but she's with Rossi, and obviously Danny and Lindsay are together. R&R!

---

Henry Jareau Rossi couldn't believe what he saw right in front of him. It was the most beautiful girl he has ever seen.

When his mom and step dad, who is more of a dad then his real father, told him 3 months ago that they were moving to New York after the whole team got reassigned there, he wasn't too thrilled about it. Henry now has younger twin sisters. 6 year old Jenna Rose and Jessica Marie. Jessica taking the after her mother's nickname of JJ. The two couldn't be any more similar. They looked up to their older brother henwy, as they still call him (they couldn't pronounce the 'r' when they were younger.

But back to what he was looking at. The new high school he was at was completely different then his last one. Mainly because it didn't have the beautiful 16 year old Lucy Messer. She was something he has never seen before. Crystal blue eyes, platinum blonde hair, much blonder then his mom or his sisters.

When he first saw her, he couldn't stop looking at her eyes. They just drew him into her soul. Oh and when she laughed, man did he love her laugh, so musical. When she laughed, you just had to laugh back. They met when their parents had to work together on their first case in New York. Anyways, Lucy isn't one of the most popular girls in her class. She is on class geek kind of girls in her class. Henry looks like the kid in high school that all the girls want to be with and all the guys want to be. So why would he go for someone like Lucy Messer? Truth was, he thought absolutely beautiful. Amazingly funny and smart. She was great to be with, he was easily falling in love with her.

But here's the thing. He hasn't said a word to her since meeting her.

---

Is he scared? Review and tell me what you think….should I stop or keep going???

Also I'm also done with my field hockey season this week but we made it into sectionals (YAY!!!) for the first time in a couple years so I don't know how long I'll be updating in between chapters so don't get mad if they aren't updated right away but your reviews will be very encouraging.=)


	2. Chapter 2

Minds of New York!

By: DannyMessersGirl324iLOVEhim

---

"Henry? What's the matter? You're quite this evening." His mother asked him. The truth was he was 100% ok. It's just that he has Lucy Messer on the brain and when you have her on the brain you could very well look like you're not ok.

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine. Just tired from today is all." He responded and went back to his dinner.

"Then why we're you saying Lucy's name over and over again when you were in your room?" Jenna asked. Like any good little sister she was in her big brother's room.

"Yeah, I heard you to Henry. You say her name really loud, even when you're saying it into the pillow. Why would you be saying her name into the pillow?" Jessica asked in her naïve little voice; too little to realize that her older brother was dreaming about kissing Lucy.

"You two were in my room?! Mom aren't you gonna do anything about that? They shouldn't be in my room at all!" JJ and Dave were laughing at their son's antics. "This is NOT a laughing matter! This is serious!" the parents continued laughing.

"Oh come one sweetie. They are 6 years old. They don't know any better. You were just like that at your age when you stayed over Uncle Aaron's and you'd sneak into his room and hear him talking about Aunt Emily and she wasn't in the room. It's just a phase. They adore you. They wanna be around their big brother." JJ said.

Dave was still laughing. "Dad, why are you still laughing?" Henry asked his father.

"Because, I find this hilarious. The first time the girls listen to me, it had to be with this. Good job girls, but next time we follow through with the rest of the plan." Dave said with a smile on his face towards his twin daughters. Henry and JJ both looked over to the two.

"Wait. Jenna? Jessie? Did daddy tell you to go into Henry's room and spy on him? And be honest because if you're not, then no ice cream for you." JJ said.

They looked at each other, than looked down at their folded hands in their laps. "Yes." They said in unison, in a quiet voice.

"I can't believe you'd do that." Henry said angrily at his father. "That's my room. I'm the only boy child and I'd like my privacy. I get none of that at school I at least thought I'd get that here but I can't even do that. I'm going to my room. Let me know when you wanna get in there again and I'll let you in this time so that you don't have to sneak in." he said getting up from the table and walking up to his room.

"Daddy, did we make Henwy mad?" Jessie asked with tears in her eyes as she got off her chair to stand next to her father. Jenna did the same thing but to her mother. Both had tears in their eyes and down their faces thinking that they made their big brother upset.

"No princess. You didn't make him mad. That was all daddies fault. And now daddy has learned to not have you go in Henry's room to spy on him again. You two did nothing wrong ok." He said rubbing her back, JJ doing the same to Jenna, the entire time JJ sending daggers to Dave.

---

"So Lucy, what do you think of Agent Rossi's son? What was his name again? Henry." Lindsay said that night at dinner.

"Huh? Sorry mom. I didn't hear you. I just have a lot of things on my mind." Lucy said.

"You were thinking about him weren't you?" she asked.

"What?! No! Mom, how could you think that? I have a boyfriend. You may remember him. He was just here last night for Sunday dinner with Nonna. I bet even she remembers him and she can barely remember my name half the time she's here."

"Come on Lucy, I'm your mother. Don't you think I know a little something about what you're going through? Having a boyfriend and yet you're having feelings for a guy that could be slightly better, if not completely better?"

"No. I DON'T like Henry like that Mom. We're just friends. We hardly even know each other."

"That doesn't mean anything. Ask your father. He had a girlfriend when I first moved here and yet he still had feelings for me, strong ones too. And now look where we are today, married with a 16 and 10 years old. If you take any of my advice in your life then take this one. Henry is A LOT better than James." She said.

"I'll think about it Mom. But I'm telling you. Nothing is ever gonna come from me and Henry other than being friends." Lucy said. But in her mind it's not her and James she see's riding off into the sunset, it's her and Henry. She liked him. He was cute, she'll admit. But so was James. James was the best soccer player at their school and a starter for his sophomore year too. But then again so was Henry, the soccer coach, also a . teacher, saw him playing during class put him on the team right away, he has the same amount of goals as James does. They were just too even. She likes James a lot but she also like's Henry a lot. She just doesn't know who to choose.

---

a/n- ok here you all go!!!! I hope you all like it!!!!

REVIEW'S MAKE ME HAPPY!!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Minds of New York

By: DannyMessersGirl324iLOVEhim

---

a/n- ok sorry for the delay but here's the new chapter! hope you LOVE it!!! please review!!!!!!

---

"Hey, what's up? You told me to call you when I got out of the gym. Is there something wrong?" James said.

"We need to talk." She said nervously.

"Well that doesn't sound too good. Do you just want me to come over?"

"No, I'd rather do this over the phone."

"Now that really doesn't sound too good. Luce, what's the matter?" James was starting to get worried about his girlfriend at this point.

"Well I've been thinking, I think I need some space."

"What do you mean space? Is there another guy? Is it that Henry kid?" he said with anger. He knew his girlfriend would end up feeling something with that kid. After all she was the one to tell him to go out for the soccer team after the coach asked him to play. Whenever they had a game, she always cheered for Henry, not him.

"WHAT?! No, I don't like Henry like that. He's my friend. I have plenty of friends who are guys, why not say it's one of them?" Lucy said getting defensive.

"Because, they're not the one that are trying to ruin our relationship and you've been friends with them almost your whole life. Henry on the other hand, comes in here acting like he could just take you from me and you stop calling and texting and even acknowledging that I'm your boyfriend." James said getting more angry as the time goes on.

"WOW JAMES! You're making this a whole lot easier for me. Instead of just taking space, we can just end it here because it seems as if you can't trust me with my friends. Whatever crap of yours is at my house, I'll bring to you tomorrow. Goodbye James." Lucy said and then hung up on him.

She couldn't believe that she did that but she was happy she did. She needed to get out of the house. She needed to tell Henry what she did. She had this nagging feeling that Henry liked her just as much as she liked him. Lucy got changed into her running clothes and told her parents she was going running. They didn't question her. They knew why she was running, who she was running from and who she was running too.

She gets to his house in what seems to be record time for her. When she knock's on his front door, Dave is the one who answers the door.

"Lucy? What are you doing here? It's late and it's a school night? Do your parents know you're here?" He asked her as he let her into the house.

"Hi Mr. Rossi. Um I really need to talk to Henry. My parents know I'm here and as for it being late and a school night, I'm always running at this time. My parents find it safer running now because cops and FBI people live on this street and they're always home at this time. But I really need to see Henry." He understood her when she said about why her parents said it was okay that she ran at this time so he let her go up the stairs where she raced to Henry's room.

---

a/n- ok I know everyone wants to see the convo between the two but I have a terrible headache and I need rest so I'm gonna let this hang as it is for everyone. But PLEASE PLEASE review!!!

---


	4. Chapter 4

HEY EVERYONE!!!!!

Ok so this week my high school has midterm week and I won't be updating any of my stories. I know it doesn't give me an excuse for not updating before then but I just recently got a new Chemistry teacher and it's been hell with that class so I had to stay late after school to keep up and try to understand what's going on the class and I also just started physical therapy for me knee so I don't know how much I'm gonna be updating this next week but I will REALLY try to update some of my stories. As for the stories that I haven't updated in a _**REALLY**_ long time, I'm really sorry to the readers! Try not to hunt me down and hurt me for not updating but I really am gonna try to update them!

Please keep reading and reviewing them!

Thnxs so much!!!!

~DannyMessersGirl324iLOVEhim


	5. Chapter 5

Minds of New York

By: DannyMessersGirl324iLOVEhim

---

a/n- sorry for the delay but I hope that this chapter makes up for the lateness of the update's and really I'm updating to get out of doing my chemistry homework bc I absolutely HATE! Chem. Tehe=P

anyways!!!! Please review!!! Thnxs

---

_KNOCK! KNOCK!_

That's the sound that Henry hears at his door. Well, just barely hears it over the sound of his loud music; thinking it's the twin's he just ignores it and turns the music up louder. He doesn't turn it down or get's off his bed till he hears the knocks coming louder and faster. He knows that the twin's can't knock that hard and even between the two of them they can't knock that fast. His father would just come in without knocking so he knows that it's not him. His mother would knock and then come in, so it couldn't be her either. But if it wasn't the twin's or his parents, then who could it be? He'll just have to get up and find out for himself. He gets up off the bed and goes over to the door. He opens the door and is surprised to find that it is the one and only Lucy Messer standing in front of his bedroom door.

"Luce, what are you doin' here?" he asks her. He doesn't make any kind of notion to invite her into his room.

Still standing in his door way, she answers with, "I broke up with James. I couldn't be with him knowing that there was someone else out there that was absolutely perfect for me and I know that that person wants me too." She said in all one breath.

"Who is it?" he asks hoping that that person is him.

"You know, for a person who grew up around profilers his whole life, you'd think that they'd know when someone right in front of them is talking about them. Henry, I'm talking about you. I know how you feel about me. I can see it in your eyes every time you look in my direction, I can tell how you feel every time we talk and you turn into someone that you don't even show to your family. You're that perfect guy for me. I know you are." The entire time that she's saying this, she's looking right in his eyes, never tearing them away. It's like instead of telling those words to him, she's telling them to his heart.

"You're right Lucy. I am that perfect guy for you. I wanna be that perfect guy for you, only if you let me, of course?" He said with a smile that would JJ would be proud of. It's that same smile that she uses to get all of the LEO's to give her whatever she wanted whenever they were on a case.

"Of course I want you too Henry. I wouldn't want it any other way." She said and walked up and placed her arms around his neck and taking that first step of their relationship to initate their first kiss. It wasn't a long kiss knowing that his sisters could be listening in again on their brother. After the kiss she kept her arms around his neck and they hugged for what it seems like forever.

That forever ended when they heard the door bell ring and they jumped apart not expecting that noise and it scared them a little bit. They heard the front door open and someone come in.

"Henry, come down here! One of your friends is here that needs to talk to you!" Dave said yelling up the stairs to Henry.

They laughed silently to each other. They turned around holding hands and walked down the stairs together, but once they reached the bottom step they both stopped and looked at the person that was let into the house.

"James? What are you doing here?" Lucy asked.

"I could ask you the same thing Lucy. You said that the other guy wasn't Henry, that Henry was only a friend. You never hold hands with any of your other guy friends." He said angrily.

"That's not the point. What are you doing here?" She said crossing her arms in front of her chest getting all defensive.

"I'm trying to see what this punk ass loser has that I don't. I knew that he was gonna be the cause of our relationship ending, just didn't know how soon." He said.

By this time JJ was now in the living room with Dave, James, Henry and Lucy. She had walked in right when James had called her son a 'punk ass loser'.

"Excuse me! Who the hell do you think you are that you could come into this house and talk like that?"

"Oh, is he hookin' up with you too? You really like the blonde's huh Henry? You take her away from her previous boyfriend too?" James' said with a smile on his face. Everyone's jaw dropped right after he said that.

"That's my mother dumbass! Don't ever speak to my mother like that again! I don't even know what Lucy saw in you that would make her wanna go out with you! The next time that I see you around here I'll charge you with harassment and not just of a minor but of a federal agent too." James' jaw dropped at the words of federal agent. "That's right stupid. My mother AND father are FBI agents. My father saw some of the sickest people in the world and my mother has excellent head aim when she has a glock in her hand. Remember that the next time you say something like that to me, Lucy or my mom." And with that said James turned to Lucy and told her that their conversation wasn't over and walked right out.

---

A/N- ok so here's the next chapter! that only killed like 15 minutes so now I'm gonna go and see if my muse will let me update another story! Nxt chapter soon to come! Plz review!


	6. Chapter 6

Minds of New York!

By: DannyMessersGirl324iLOVEhim

---

a/n- ok so I'm back again! So I'm gonna be having 2 weeks off for spring break instead of the normal one week b/c I had surgery on my knee then I'll be out of school for 4 days and then we're off for a week so I'll try to update a lot then if I'm not dosed up on painkillers or something like that l0l… soo here's the next chapter! R&R!!!

---

"Mama? What's all that noise? Why was Henwy screaming?" Jenna said coming down the stairs hand in hand with Jessica.

"Nothing sweetie. It's ok, go back up to your room and me and daddy will be right up to tuck you two in, okay?" she said in a motherly tone. With that, the two ran back up the stairs laughing at their little inside jokes.

The parents looked at each other and then back at Henry and Lucy. They gave them sincere smiles to the two teenagers and turned to walk up the stairs to say goodnight to their daughters and return to their rooms.

Lucy and Henry stood in silence; they really didn't know what to say to one another at that moment. They really don't know what just happened between them. But the one thing that they do know is that they care for each other and that there are only two things that they need to worry about now; James and getting Lucy's dad and uncle to see that Henry is a good guy.

"So, what are we gonna do now?" Henry said.

"Well we are gonna forget about everything that just happened here with James because you are the one that I wanna be with not him and now you are gonna walk me home because I know that my father is gonna flip out that I've been out longer then I normally am for a run." She said laughing which made Henry laugh at her laughter.

"Alright let's go." He said grabbing his jacket and house keys and they left the house together.

---

Dave and JJ are upstairs tucking in Jenna and Jessica. "Mama? Who was Henwy yelling at? He was really loud?" Jessica asked her mother.

"Yeah, he was really REALLY loud! I only ever heard Uncle Aaron get loud, never you or daddy or Henwy." Jenna said.

The two parents looked at each other and then back at their daughters. "That was just a friend of Lucy's and Henry, and Henry didn't like what he was saying to your mama or to Lucy and he just got a little mad so he got loud. It's nothing for you to worry about." The girls seemed okay with that answer and kissed their parents good night and went to sleep.

---

A/n- okay that's all I'm writing for today. Hopefully I'll get another chapter done later this week or next week. PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
